


6选2

by dongyebing



Category: Gay - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongyebing/pseuds/dongyebing
Kudos: 7





	6选2




End file.
